Rain of Darkness
by Biohazardous Dragon
Summary: Is about what happens to Mitsume, the bounty hunter after the 4th book. Please R&R, but no flames. Thanks! Chapter 9 now up
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Whee, my second fanfic. About Demon Ororon, of course! I hope everyone liked the first one. The only thing I didn't love about the book was that they never show what happens to Mitsume, and I was like going crazy trying to imagine what would become of him! Mitsume is one of my favourite characters and I think he's really cute..aww, I feel so sad for him. So this is my version of what happens after Demon Ororon, Vol. 4 to the young bounty hunter. Reviews are appreciated, but flames with be answered with a thorough tongue-sticking-outing. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...though I wish I did. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy! Jeazz : P

Chapter 1

Mitsume struggled, pulling himself upright. Almost immediately he regretted it. His head swam, and he struggled to keep his balance as he stumbled around on the pavement. He shook his hair, and the groggy headache that ailed him seemed to intensify. He groaned, He couldn't remember what had happened. And he needed to sit down. Mitsume leaned back against the coldness of a brick wall, sinking down onto the frigid, rain drenched pavement. He wrapped his thin, tattered jacket and tried to breathe deeply.

_Chill out, _he told himself, _I need to remember what happened. _He glanced up, annoyed, as raindrops fell from the edge of the building and landed on his head. _Damn, one of those is going to fall into my- MY EYE!_

Memories came rushing back, threatening to overcome him with their revelations. Othello beating him, and then stealing his eye, the ruckus he'd heard on the roof, Othello begging to have him brother saved. Then those soldiers, those fools who'd tried to kill him. Then that huge explosion of light and sound…

Mitsume shook his head. That's all that he remembered. He shuddered softly. He had a new problem now, the need to find a place to go. It looked like everyone else had disappeared. As Mitsume glimpsed around, he wondered what had happened. Had Ororon been saved? As much as Mitsume detested the prince Othello, he had overheard his begging for his little brother's life. He couldn't help but be curious- that was what had made him a bounty hunter. He smiled morbidly.

A chilly gust of wind reminded him of his dilemma. He didn't know anywhere that he could go for sanctuary; he might have followed Othello and Chiaki's group but he didn't have a clue as to where they had gone.

He stood up, and started walking. He didn't have a destination in mind, but anything was better than sitting out in the rain, welcoming death. And he did have a reason to live now, thanks to Othello.

He did hate Othello. The fool at least had that satisfaction. But that was not his reason.

Othello had to die.

Mitsume growled softly, not even feeling the rain that fell on him. He had to have his eye. Othello had humiliated him, played with him, treated him like a dog, but Mitsume didn't care. He could've endured that. But not the theft of his third eye. That was one step too far by that haughty prince of Hell.

Mitsume would have his eye back. That he swore.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Whee, my second fanfic. About Demon Ororon, of course! I hope everyone liked the first one. The only thing I didn't love about the book was that they never show what happens to Mitsume, and I was like going crazy trying to imagine what would become of him! Mitsume is one of my favourite characters and I think he's really cute..aww, I feel so sad for him. So this is my version of what happens after Demon Ororon, Vol. 4 to the young bounty hunter. Reviews are appreciated, but flames with be answered with a thorough tongue-sticking-outing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...though I wish I did. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy! Jeazz : P

* * *

Chapter 2

The motorcyclist chugged his drink as he passed his eyes over the crowd in the bar. _What a filthy, stinkin' place, _he thought. Unfortunately, it was the only shelter from the storm for the out-of-town gangster. But from the rambunctious sounds and paraphernalia that surrounded him, it looked like he wasn't the only one who'd wanted a place to get out of the rain. Beggars, thieves, drunks…basically anyone who didn't have a decent place to stay for the night. He grimaced as he watched a skinny guy get beaten hard by a couple of thugs after picking a fight. _What a trashy hole this is._

Suddenly, the commotion stopped. The door to the bar had opened, and a slight figure stood outside, as if weighing his options. The biker craned his neck, trying to see the mysterious stranger better. Then the figure let out a deep sigh, and stepped in from the rain.

The boy was wearing a light, ragged jacket over a small t-shirt. A shock of thick hair and a pair of goggles covered his forehead. He looked around, like he was wondering why he was there. _He sure looks out-of-place enough,_ the biker thought, watching him carefully. The boy was slender and scrawny enough, yet he didn't seem frightened or intimidated by the crowd in the bar, only disdainful, as if he really resented being there.

"Can I help you?" the bartender looked at the boy suspiciously. His thick New York accent cut through the sudden silence. He wasn't used to having this kind of customer.

Mitsume looked over at the bartender. "I just need a place to hang out."

"This isn't a shelter, boy. I'm runnin' a business here!"

Mitsume glared at the man, who, for a moment, was somehow slightly frightened by the cold look in those dark eyes. Mitsume shrugged. The bartender cleared his throat. "Guess so long as you stay out the way of customers. And have yor butt out o' here by tomorrow mornin'."

Mitsume nodded slowly and moved away. A few days ago he might have been offended by this degrading treatment, but he'd been through worse. Oh, yeah, after Othello, he'd definitely been through worse.

Mitsume shadowed the door for the rest of the night, being sure to stay in the shadows. But no matter what he tried to think about, his mind kept returning to one thing.

_Othello. My eye. My third eye. That thief. That shit. My third eye. Othello…_

Mitsume sighed. His eyes moved around the room and rested on the window. Darkness outside, with raindrops hammering against the glass.

Then his eyes made out the shapes. One small shape, unable to be more than a child, on the ground, under the foot of a larger, angrier shape, which was thrashing it severely. The smaller shape struggled and fought, but was no use for the larger shape, which was kicking it and trouncing it.

Mitsume could feel the rage swell inside him. It didn't matter who that bigger shape was; to him it was Othello. Mitsume rose from where he sat, unaware of what he was doing as he pushed his way out the door. He snarled, leaping onto the silhouette in the darkness and pounding the shape with closed fists. He heard with satisfaction the groans of agony as his fists hit their mark. He swung again, connecting with the man's jaw line. The man staggered back, only to meet with a high kick in the stomach. The man doubled over, then pulled himself up and fled Mitsume's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Whee, my second fanfic. About Demon Ororon, of course! I hope everyone liked the first one. The only thing I didn't love about the book was that they never show what happens to Mitsume, and I was like going crazy trying to imagine what would become of him! Mitsume is one of my favourite characters and I think he's really cute..aww, I feel so sad for him. So this is my version of what happens after Demon Ororon, Vol. 4 to the young bounty hunter. Reviews are appreciated, but flames with be answered with a thorough tongue-sticking-outing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...though I wish I did. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy! Jeazz : P

* * *

Mitsume walked slowly down the empty street. Raindrops fell here and there, but sunlight was beginning to emerge from behind the harsh clouds. The wind, however, was still more than cool enough for discomfort. But the sun hadn't shone for days, so its coming was a faint glimmer of hope for change.

Mitsume thought back to the night before. After beating the man, he'd turned and walked away, unable to face the eyes of the small child, sitting on the ground, looking up at him in awe. He'd also noticed the faces watching form the window of the bar in amazement. Mitsume had grimaced as he realized that he'd need to find somewhere else to stay for the night if he didn't want attention.

He hadn't, though. Nope, no place in this scummy town that would want some freakish boy-bounty hunter hanging around it. So, he'd just walked all night, dismissing more of his life with each step. And eventually had found himself in an old, shabby, run-down part of the city. Walking alone under the clouds that blocked the stars.

Mitsume idly wandered down the street, and then viciously kicked a can that was in his path. He ground his teeth as his conflicts and tribulations came flooding back, threatening to overwhelm him. His life was hell.

"Ow!"

Mitsume leapt back. He knew that as a bounty hunter, he should be ready for anything, but this part of the city was supposedly deserted, and from the state that it was in, Mitsume had doubted that even menaces and freaks would waste time over here. He cocked his head, looking down the alley where the noise had come from.

An elderly man appeared from behind a trash bin, rubbing his nose with one hand, and holding Mitsume's can with the other. "Who kicked this can?"

"Um… kind of a stupid question, old man. I'm the only one within a mile of this place." Mitsume shrugged.

The old man approached him until they were only a couple of inches apart and looking straight into each other's eyes. Mitsume could smell lavender, and wondered what an old man in the slums was doing with that. The old man looked directly at Mitsume, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying, boy, that you kicked this can?"

Mitsume blinked. "Um, yeah. I mean, I didn't mean to, you know, hit you, or anything. I just-"

"So you did kick it."

Mitsume groaned inwardly. Just his luck he would run into a weirdo like this. He was having a bad day anyway, and he didn't need this old lunatic getting in his way. He decided to change tactics and show his bounty hunter side. "Look, old man, I don't have time to deal with you! Get out of my way!"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Then Mitsume felt a foot hook around the back of his. At the same time, the old man's right hand came down on the top of the young bounty hunter's head, while his left hand landed neatly and solidly in Mitsume's gut. Mitsume crumpled at the man's feet and groaned. The maneuver had been simple, but had happened so fast that Mitsume had hardly had time to blink. Not that more time would've helped. The old man's strength had been incredible.

"Whoa," Mitsume blinked, still dazed. "Where…no, what…huh?"

The old man smiled dangerously down at him. "You were saying, boy?"

"I, uh, I mean, w-who are you?"

"Are you going to apologize?" The old man looked at him severely.

"No! You should apologize for getting in my way!" Mitsume glared at him. "Jackass."

"Jackass?" The old man's eyes widened, then he laughed merrily. Mitsume just sat there staring. He laughed for a little while, then noticed the boy still sitting on the ground. "Well, come on up here!" He grabbed Mitsume's hand in his, and pulled him to his feet.

Mitsume shook his hand away and glared. "So? I've never seen you around here before. And where did you learn that move?" Mitsume thought about adding something about having the nerve to mess with bounty hunters, but decided to tread lightly on that subject.

The old man just smiled. "Well, come over here, and maybe you'll find out."

Then he turned, and disappeared down the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Whee, my second fanfic. About Demon Ororon, of course! I hope everyone liked the first one. The only thing I didn't love about the book was that they never show what happens to Mitsume, and I was like going crazy trying to imagine what would become of him! Mitsume is one of my favourite characters and I think he's really cute…aww, I feel so sad for him. So this is my version of what happens after Demon Ororon, Vol. 4 to the young bounty hunter. Reviews are appreciated, but flames with be answered with a thorough tongue-sticking-outing. Enjoy : )!

* * *

The alley was dark and dank, smelling of rotting fish and mould. The rain had let up slightly, and now the garbage that lined the passage was soggy, so that strange ooze leaked out of the holes in the bag. The lonely caw of a crow sounded, perched high above on the rafters. Broken power lines that had once hung overhead now lay sizzling in the puddles that filled the alley, daring anyone to set foot near them. Shards of glass also littered the flooded pavement, originating form windows that hung crooked, broken long ago. The entire passage gave off an aura of disgusting, untrustworthy shadow.

So was the way that the elderly man led Mitsume. They wandered through a maze of passages, turning many ways. The bounty hunter eyed the vicious rats that crawled around through the cans, gnawing the refuse. He raised a brow, but he had seen much worse. He knew that he'd lived in places before that made this alley seem like a four-star hotel. Nevertheless, something about it still bothered him. He wasn't sure whether it was the faint smell of arsenic; the fact that he was going deeper into the shadows of the alley and couldn't see very well; or the fact that the old man had just disappeared from his sight.

The last fact snapped Mitsume's attention back to the present. He blinked a couple of times and looked around. It seemed as though the man had just been right in front of him. He had also had a slight limp, and it was not as though he could have easily eluded Mitsume. The young bounty hunter, despite his slight injuries, was in good physical shape. He had lean muscles, and knew that he had quite a fast walk, even when he was just ambling along. Nevertheless, if this information was indeed true, how was it that the old man was no longer in front of him? It was although he had vanished.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mitsume spoke aloud. As far as he knew there was no one around, but the sound of his voice distracted him from the cold shiver that was creeping slowly up his back. "People don't vanish into thin air. Angel or demon, or whatever, it's impossible." Now he turned his head to look around, for the haunting, foreboding feeling he was having was growing quite strong, and though he could not place it, neither could he deny or ignore it.

Mitsume frowned. It was dark. The sun had set without him even noticing it. Or perhaps, lost in the heart of this dark corridor, his mind was playing tricks on him.

_No! _Mitsume shook his head viciously. He would never really trust other people, but the one being he had to always trust was himself. He had been lost before, and easily survived. He would not doubt his own sanity simply because an old man had wandered away.

Yes, that was it. Of course. The old man was still limping down the alley; totally oblivious that Mitsume was no longer behind him. It had just appeared that he had vanished because of the haze of twilight that had fallen. But it was night now, then what was that odd light in the distance?

The young bounty hunter refocused his eyes, and stared at the strange light that was off behind the wall. Mitsume didn't know if it had just appeared, or whether it had been there the entire time, unnoticed. His initial reaction was to ignore it and go on his way. Then he realized he didn't really have a way.

Mitsume stood for a couple of minutes, gazing into the strange glow. It seemed to have taken on a tinge of blue, but he couldn't be quite sure. It flickered slightly across the wall where it was reflected, like fire, but seemed not to be fire. Mitsume wasn't sure why, it was just a strange feeling that tugged on his soul. _It's not fire. Not real fire, anyway. Oh, shit. _Mitsume felt the large raindrops soaking once again through his coat. He realized that he was not accomplishing anything that would get him out of the alley, and so, for lack of anything better to do, he approached the alley with the strange light.

Mitsume peeked out from behind the alley. A strange, fire-like luminance radiated from the ground, except that it was bluish, and almost seemed to dance instead of flickering like normal fire. It gave off a strong heat that Mitsume could feel even from behind the wall. Then a low, strong voice pierced the silence.

"You might as well come out. I sensed your presence here long ago."

That was when Mitsume noticed the shape of a dark, tall figure looming behind the strange blue flame. A sinister shadow spread from the tips of the silhouette's shoulders like gigantic dragon's wings and covered the bricks behind him. Mitsume ducked back behind his defense, trying to scope out whomever the shadow was speaking to. Then the young hunter realized the truth.

The mysterious, dark being was talking to him.

* * *

OK, I think that is either going to stretch beyond 5 chapters, or will become a sequel. I'll see how the next chapter (which is supposed to be the last) turns out. I doubt if I will end it off there, so I am seriously considering doing another story as a follow-up when I'm done. Bye for now everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oh, finally! Yay my computer's fixed. Here it is, the next chappie of Rain of Darkness, for all of the people who've waited so patiently! Thank you very much and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...yet. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy.

* * *

Mitsume felt a shudder crawl up his back. The voice that had spoken could not possibly have been human.

The young bounty hunter crept further toward the strange, dark being. He was certain that it had been addressing him, but decided that he wanted to stay as far from sight as possible.

As he got closer, Mitsume could see more detail of the strange being who had spoken to him. Although its face was still hidden in the shadows, Mitsume could see that it was a male, wearing a long, dark trenchcoat and standing there, as still as a statue. The rest of the figure was illuminated in the blue flame, and the young bounty hunter could see how pale the skin was that was not covered by black material. The figure's body was tall and slender, and its hands sat at its sides as though it was not quite sure what to do with them.

Mitsume sat, huddled behind the brick wall. The rain had continued to fall, soaking him through. He sat there for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure's face. He couldn't know if he was any match for the dark being at all, and was unsure whether he should run away, ask the figure for help, or attack it. He craned his neck, peering out again at the blue flame.

This time, the figure shadowy head swerved in him direction, and Mitsume could see movement as it spoke.

"I told you to come forth. Now come!"

Mitsume sat there for a moment, unsure how to respond. Then his pride got the better of him, and he stood, facing the figure. "No one gives me orders. Just who the hell are you?"

The figure stood, unmoving and silent. Mitsume shifted uncomfortably. Then his sharp eyes picked out movement from beneath the figure's dark cloak, and the young bounty hunter could see the rain and blue firelight glinting off of a blade.

Mitsume growled and leapt forth, pulling out his own switchblade. He sprang high into the air over the figure's head, grasping the blade between his fingers and preparing to bring it down.

Suddenly, a blue light erupted from the strange being's hand. A large blue sphere, tingling with magical electricity surrounded Mitsume's target, humming with power. The hunter's eyes widened, and he tried to turn, and pull himself to the side, but he was too close.

Mitsume fell on top of the sphere, and instantly his body was flooded by a numbing pain. He looked down, and for a nanosecond, could finally see the being's face. It was as if time slowed down. Mitsume picked out all of the features, from the being's dark golden hair, to its piercing blue eyes. And the large white wings that spread behind it.

Mitsume stared at the angel, enraptured, before finally falling to the ground, unconcious.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...yet. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy.

* * *

Mitsume sat up groggily, opening his eyes. 

It was pitch black.

Mitsume laid back down on the small blanket that was underneath him, blinking his eyes to adjust them to the room lightless interior. Slowly, he was able to make out the silhouette of a small bureau, and a window with a large crimson curtain fashoined of velvet that was hanging over it. He tried to stand up, and was almost immediately sorry, because his entire body throbbed with an unnatural pain. He let out a soft moan.

As if on cue, a large wooden door on the other side of the room creaked open. Mitsume shaded his eyes with his hand, as brilliant sunlight came flooding in. He watched as a small shadow slipped through the door, and made it's way over to him.

A small hand was now on Mitsume's shoulder. He watched as a young angel knelt beside him, pulling away the ragged bandages that had been covering his arm. As they wound off, Mitsume could see a large purplish bruish covering his entire upper arm, and he frowned as the angel poked gently at it.

"Oops sorry," the young seraph gazed up, as if noticing him for the first time. "I'm not very good at healing yet. I'd like to be a warrior instead, but Kanshisha says that I can't." He hung his head. "But I'm doing my best to learn healing!"

Mitsume stared for a moment, then instinctivly pulled his arm away as the young angel pulled out new bandages. "Uh...no thanks." The angel sat on the ground for a moment, dumbfounded. "So, um... where am I?"

"Why don't you want me to heal you? I know I'm not very good, but I'm doing my best." The young seraph's eyes were glistening with tears. He held up the bandages.

Mitsume frowned. He didn't really like little kids, and the last time he'd befriended one, it had met an untimely fate. But he didn't want the angel crying. God only knew what kind of attention that would bring. He offered his arm back out.

"Try to not to jostle it around, kay?"

The little angel's face lit up and he nodded vigorously, then set to work on the bounty hunter's arm with the bandages. "M'name's Komakai, what's your's?"

"Mitsume."

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

Surprised, Mitsume nodded his head swiftly. "How did you know?"

"Saw your knife. And you're missing an arm and some fingers. What other job could you have?"

Mitsume nodded, slightly disturbed by such perceptiveness from a boy who looked to be no more than five years old. As the young angel finished wrapping his arm, Mitsume flexed it experimentaly.

"It'll take another night or so to heal completely, but you should be good as new by tomorrow! I'll bring you some food then, you must be starving to death!"

Mitsume nodded as the youth skipped back out the door, still trying to sort out his situation. He had no idea why he'd been wounded and now healed by the angels, but it wouldn't do to attack Komakai. He'd have to wait and see why he'd been brought here.

Leaning back down on the blanket, Mitsume soon fell asleep once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...yet. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy.

The next day when the young angel arrived, Mitsume was prepared. He was sitting in the window, for when he'd tossed the heavy velvet curtain aside, a beautiful garden lay outside it, and fresh air sneaked in through the cracks. Mitsume couldn't have cared less about the flowers, but he needed to be healthy and fit to fight as soon as possible, and every little bit of air in his lungs strengthened him.

From the sun's position in the sky, Mitsume could tell that it was nearly noon when Komakai poked his head throgh the door once again. This time, though, he was accompanied by another. At his shoulder stood a much taller, much more somber angel. Every sense in Mitsume's head went on immediate alert, and he realized that this was the angel he'd encountered in the alley. The older angel looked up from under neat strands of goldenish hair, and their eyes locked, chocolate brown against sky blue.

As if sensing the tension, Komakai wandered over to the windowsill, and offered a tray of food to Mitsume, which consisted of fresh bread, and a bowl of stew with a kind of boiled meat that the bounty hunter had never seen before. He sniffed at it dubiously.

"It's good meat. It'll help you heal faster," the young angel reassurred him. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I'm still alive," Mitsume glanced once again up at the taller seraph.

"Oh, this is my older brother, Kanshisha. He's a guardian 'nd a warrior."

Kanshisha nodded in Mitsume's general direction by way of greeting. Mitsume, ever one to be cool, nodded back and included a slightly amused smirk.

Komakai frowned. "Um.. ok, well, guess that we'll be going." He turned to hurry for the door, but Mitsume stopped him.

"Hey, just a sec. You've gotta answer some of my questions."

Kanshisha turned to him and looked as though he wanted to say something to the contrary, but Komakai nodded quickly. "Yeah, might as well get that over with." He wandered over to the other side of the large windowsill and sat down opposite Mitsume. "'Kay, so what do you want to know?"

"Quite a few things. Number one, where are we?"

Komakai turned to his brother, as if to ask his approval, but when he saw that Kanshisha was gazing out the window, he turned back to the bounty hunter.

"Well, we're in a small dojo just outside the city. It's abandonded, except for our crew. We can all stay here as long as we want to without fear of being discovered."

_That's good_, Mitsume thought. He know how most normal people reacted when they saw his true form, and his disguise had been lost long ago. "That's cool. Number two. Who the hell are you two? And what's your 'crew'?"

They saw Kanshisha bristle at the word that described the location of his antagonists, but he didn't respond. Mitsume checked himself, deciding to be more careful in the future. The incident with Kashisha in the alleyway hadn't escaped his memories yet.

"We're part of the fallen flock. We're all warriors, and our crew has been sent here to keep the peace on Earth. There's been some conflicts with angels and demons lately, and it's disturbed a lot of our magic. We have to scout and make sure that things don't get too out of hand. Actually, that's why my big brother and his crew are here. I'm only here because I didn't have anyone else to stay with back home."

Mitsume's memories came back, and he could recall the half-angel girl who'd been with the young Demon king when he'd died. The bounty hunter hadn't known her personally, but he'd learned most of the details from Othello. God, the name still make him sick.

Then Mitsume saw the young angel waiting patiently across from him. "Okay. That makes sense. So what's my status here?" Mitsume frowned carefully. He wasn't sound enough yet to fight them if they tried to keep him here, and even if he was, he didn't know what other tricks the angels had up their sleeves.

Komakai looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, you're not a prisoner here or anything like that...but, if you leave, and someone found out that you'd been here, we might be discovered, amd that would cause total chaos! And our mission would fail. So... hey!" The young seraph's eyes lit up as he had an idea. "Maybe you could help us! If you can sneak around alleyways without being seen, then you can totally do this! We'd make such an awesome team."

Kanshisha turned with a frown and spoke for the first time. "Komakai-"

"Oh please, Kansh? He awesome! And you could even teach him some of your tricks!"

Kanshisha looked uncomfortable, but a spark had suddenly popped up in Mitsume's mind, and he was beginning to formulate a hell of an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...yet. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy.

The sun was bright, the flowers were reflecting the light beautifully off of their dainty petals, and the slight sound of water trickling from a fountain provided a lulling background. The weather was nice, warm, but not sickening, and a cool breeze flowed softly around, giving an air of light and life to everything in the garden.

Mitsume was miserable.

The young bounty hunter had never been so bored in his entire life. And that was saying a lot, considering what he'd been through with Othello. But there was nothing, almost literally, nothing here. Mitsume almost wanted to cry. He'd counted the small stones that made up the dojo many times, and he was so sick of looking at the flowers that he wanted to take a torch to them. He was beginning to think that maybe he'd be better off taking his chances with demons.

But no. His plan resurfaced from where it stayed constantly in his subconciousness. He'd worked out a few of the details now, and it had begun to take shape. Mitsume couldn't help but smile as he cautiously acknowledged the fact that if everything worked, and he played his cards right, he would finally have his desperately wanted vengence on Othello, the royal asshole. In the back of his mind, Mitsume's conscience told him that he was staking far too much on this plan, and he knew that if he made the smallest mistake, it could cost him his life.

But every time Mitsume thought about that, he pushed it stubbornly away. This was possibly the only chance that he would get get for revenge before Othello returned to Hell. It was worth every risk. The thought of having his third eye back where it belonged satisfied him to no end. That shit Othello would pay for everything that he had done.

Voices and footsteps jostled the bounty hunter out of his thoughts. _Finally, _Mitsume watched as Komakai and Kanshisha entered the garden. They'd been in town, incognito, to get provisions, and hopefully something to keep Mitsume occupied until he could carry out his plan. Not that he'd told anyone yet, it wasn't worth jeopardizing his wonderful plot just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Mitsume wasn't usually a patient person, but he could be when it was this important.

"Hey, Mitsume!" Komakai was rushing across the grass with a bag in his hand. He whipped out a huge shiny metal box with a pair of slits. "We got this for you, because you said you needed something to amuse yourself with! I don't know what it is, but it looks interesting," the young angel handed up the present, the cord dangling around the his feet.

Mitsume stared for a moment, then took the proffered gift. "Uh.. thanks. I guess. Erm... yeah. A toaster. You guys haven't been on Earth very long, have you?"

Both angels shook their heads.

Mistume sighed, then set the toaster on the bench beside him. "Hey, Kanshisha, can we talk?"

The elder angel looked slighty surprised, but nodded, and walked over to Mitsume as Komakai headed into the dojo.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to know when the next raid was gonna be."

"I beg your pardon?"

Mitsume gave the angel his best I-really-don't-care-for-your-inferiority look (the best he could to an angel who'd already kicked his tail), and gave a sigh of exaggerated impatience.

"You know, when you and your 'band' go out to the city and watch people and see what the demons are doin' and creep around... you know?"

Kanshisha frowned at him, and gave the bounty hunter his best I'm-doing-all-I-can-to-hold-my-temper-and-not-kick-your-ass-again look."It is called a 'Surveillance Mission', and a band of warrior angels is a 'Keep'. Please use the correct terminology. And we do not 'creep around', we take an organized observation of what the demons have been doing to be sure that they do not create panic among you humans."

Mitsume sat there quietly for a couple of seconds. He counted to ten mentally, then took a deep, concentrated breath and looked the warrior straight in the eyes. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"When is the next 'Surveillance Mission'?"

An emotion flickered though the angel's eyes for a nanosecond. It wasn't quite fear, it seemed to be a mixture of distrust, annoyance, and possible apprehension. But his response was as steady as Mitsume's question.

"Next Tuesday."

Mitsume closed his eyes, and breathed out a breath of relief in spite of himself. That was perfect. He would have enough time to work out all of the smallest details, but it was soon enough to prevent Othello from escaping.

The bounty hunter laid back, picking up his new toaster as he did so. He ignorned Kanshisha's puzzled expression as he smiled and twirled the kitchen appliance in the air. Oh, yes, Othello wouldn't know what had hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Ororon, or any of the characters...yet. All I've got is all four books and a fan site... enjoy.

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took me a couple of days to update. I had to go through and plan Mitsume's attack myself. Hope you like it! Enjoy chapter nine.

Clang!

The sound of an old pop can ricocheting off of the alley walls echoed through the streets.

"Oops." Komakai hunched his shoulders and grinned guiltily. "Sorry."

Mistume frowned and turned his attention back to the alley, wiping the sweat from his brow. He wasn't usually this nervous when he went on a mission, but this was big. Very big.

Mistume had spent every waking hour plotting and reworking all of the details of his plan. It had to be carried out absolutely perfectly. If even one small thing went awry... Mitsume furrowed his brow in worry and intense concentration.

Fortunately, they hadn't gotten close enoguh to the Demon's hideaway on Earth for Komakai to have done any real damage. Mitsume hated to think how things might go if he lost the element of surprise. It was what he was depending on.

"Just be a little more careful, 'kay?" Kanshisha looked a little haggard as well. He had watched and figured out that Mitsume was plotting something, so Mitsume had had to feed him a little bit of his plan in order to persuade him to go along with it. But even Kanshisha didn't know everything that would happen. It was up to Mitsume.

The small keep of angels and human trudged further along. It was twilight, and total darkness would fall any minute. They weaved their way through the fog, trying to be as quiet as possible. A couple of times Komakai bumped into Mitsume, but they were doing pretty well considering the fact that they hadn't even gotten three hours of sleep last night.

The bounty hunter was still slightly uncomfortable with this part of the plan. Even though it was crucial to bring Komakai along, and he was an angel, he was still so young, and Mitsume didn't want anything to happen to him. The angels distrusted him enough as it was, if he was reponsible for something happening to the smallest angel, they would certainly take action against him.

But with every step, they neared Mitsume's goal. Othello.

They finally came to an abandoned warehouse. This was the place where demons came while they were on Earth, and Mitsume knew from a quick glance and Konshisha's records that Othello would be here for the next month. He didn't know exactly what Othello would be doing, but he'd heard about Othello taking the throne of hell, and knew that he wanted some time to prepare himself. It didn't matter. As long as the demon was here.

Kanshisha turned to Mitsume, who nodded. It was time to carry out phase one of the plan.

The angel warrior turned and led the rest of the keep down the alley, as if they were doing a regular surveillance mission. Only Mitsume and Komakai were left standing there in the fog. It was night now, and the moon had begun to rise. It was large and full, a perfect harvest moon.

Mitsume gestured to Komakai, and they began to slide through the secret passage that led into the warehouse.


End file.
